


SNK drabbles and prompts!!

by akissontitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snk drabbles, prompted by requests on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanji/Mike college au

**Author's Note:**

> I open ficlet requests every time I have to go on a long train trip. Fortunately for my followers, I am /always/ going to long train trips.
> 
> Head over to nicnevan.tumblr.com to request a fic any time!!

Hanji Zoe never claimed to be a social butterfly. They were fully aware that some of the most stimulating conversations they’d partaken in since moving in to the college dorms were with their pet iguanas (even if they did get shoved under the bed before each dorm inspection), and they never really understood the wild party scene that most of their fellow college-goers seemed to like so much.

In fact, they couldn’t name a single human friend they had made in the whole campus, and freshman year was almost over already. Which was why, when they heard a knock on their door late one Friday night, they were so surprised that they almost threw the frog they were dissecting off the table.

They opened their door just enough to peek a bespectacled eye through. “Zoe residence?”

Standing in the hall was possibly the tallest freshman they had ever seen. And they most definitely were a freshman: although tall, the visitor had a lankiness about them that implied that they weren’t quite finished growing into their body yet.

"Uh, hello," the stranger started in a soft, low voice, "I’m Mike, I’m one of the guys from the big dorm down the end of the hall."

Hanji’s eyebrows shot up in recognition. “Ah, yes, the loud, beefy ones who yell about sports at one in the morning. I’m familiar.”

Mike looked sort of worried at that, the one eye Hanji could see under his mop of hair widening with apologetic concern. “I’m sorry for that, some of them tend to get a bit…..”

"Rambunctious?" Hanji suggested.

"More like easily impressed."

They both snickered, and Hanji opened the door a bit further as not to seem rude.

"You’re cool, Mike. I like you. How can I be of service today?"

The shaggy blonde scuffed his feet on the linoleum under his shoe. “Actually, uh, I was wondering if you could help me with my biology essay? I’ve seen you in my class and you always seem really smart. I’m kinda bad with words, but I really need to pass if I ever wanna get the job I want.”

"Hmn? And what job is that?"

Mike bit his lip before replying, a soft blush on his cheeks. “Uh. I wanna be a vet.”

Hanji’s eyes practically shone with delight. “That’s so coool!! I have /no/ idea what I wanna do with my life but I’d love to work with animals, especially dead ones! Come the hell in, I’ll make us some coffee. Don’t mind Sawney and Bean!”

Hanji watched from the kitchenette as Mike cooed over their lizard friends. Sure, maybe no one wanted to room with Hanji because they heard some (admittedly true) rumours of them practising witchcraft at 3am, and maybe the only physical contact they’d had in a month was that time their professor accidentally brushed their hand when they were handing in a paper. But this blonde lanky person seemed nice, and unafraid, and Hanji felt pretty sure that that was all it took to start a friendship.


	2. Erejean (OOWTW-verse)

Their new apartment is cramped, dusty, and definitely hasn’t passed a health inspection any time this decade. But it’s /theirs/, and Jean can’t help but grin as he helps Eren plonk their mattress down on the floor of their bedroom.

"Shall we christen the new bed by making out on it for half an hour?" Eren suggests with a sly wink.

Jean shoves him in the shoulder. “It’s the mattress from your room at your parents, it’s not like we haven’t done it before. And anyway, we gotta unpack all our cutlery ‘n shit so we can eat some time today, I’m fucking starved.”

"Only ‘cuz you insist on eating pizza with a knife and fork like some kind of animal!"

Jean scoffs, and heads out towards the kitchen. “Tell you what, let’s christen the kitchen first, and then we’ll see about the bedroom later, okay?”

(After moving all morning and indulging in a fatty lunch of microwave pizza, neither of them feel inclined to do anything other than nap. They cuddle quietly as they both drift off, and Jean may hate how little space the apartment has, and the water damage, and the dust, but he finds himself smiling nonetheless.)


	3. Erejean (OOWTW-verse part 2)

"Listen, I’m sorry, but Tuesday night is pizza night. That’s the way it’s always been!"

"Eren, you don’t live at your mum’s house any more. We’ve got frozen pizza in the freezer still, I’m not paying twenty bucks just to get more from Dominos."

The darker boy groans and flops down on their new lounge. Well, “new” is a bit of a stretch. They rescued it from curbside collection a few weeks back, a little damp and home to a rat or two, but nonetheless, it was theirs.

Jean grunts back, and resumes sifting through the chinese takeout menus on the counter. There’s one place a couple blocks away that looks like it might actually have a food safety certificate, which is promising.

"I’m gonna go grab chinese, find a movie for when I get back, or something."

Eren hollers a “Sure hope that chinese place sells PIZZA!!” as Jean closes the front door behind him. The Maori boy chuckles as he downs the stairs two at a time, keen to get back home for snuggles and more of the annoying banter he loves his partner for.

The walk is pretty quick, just confusing, and he has to skip through something like three dodgy looking alleyways to find what he’s looking for. He orders rice, satay noodles and a shitload of mongolian beef, and walls home even faster than he came, in an attempt to keep the food warm.

Eren is still sprawled on the couch when he returns, and he still has an adorably sooky look on his face, but he accepts the box of food Jean gives him, and even lets him cuddle up on him when Jean sits down himself.

"So what are we watching?"

"Die Hard."

"Seriously? We watched that one last week!"

Eren reaches over to pat Jean’s cheek in mock sympathy. “Some traditions will never change.”


	4. Sasha/Connie domestic au

"Pringle me."

"Pringle your damn self."

The auburn-haired demigirl groaned and flopped slightly to the left, vaguely in the direction of the pringle can in Connie’s hand. Another groan.

"But they’re all the way over theeere!"

Connie snorted, and reached down a hand to run his fingers through her messy head of hair. “You’re literally lying on my stomach, dude. Roll another three inches and you’re there.”

Sasha cranes her head to glare at the boy. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you just pringled me when I asked you to.”

He rolls his eyes but reaches his hand into the pringles can anyway. He boops her on the nose with it, and lets her bite it straight out of his hand.

"Oh, Connie, thank you so much, you’re my hero," he mocks in a high-pitched tone.

Sasha throws him the finger, but doesn’t move except to nestle her head further into the warmth of his belly. “Next time /I/ hold the can.”


	5. Erwin/Mike training corps

Erwin had been anticipating Mike’s return from his training mission almost since the moment he and his group departed one week ago.

Mike, five fellow soldiers, and his squad leader were the last group to head out on their final training mission before their looming graduation from the trainee corps, and there was excitement in the air all around camp. For Erwin, however, graduation fever took second place to the excitement he felt for having his best friend-slash-boyfriend back within kissing reach very soon.

That was, until, he actually set eyes on him.

Still wearing his 3DMG, Mike stood in the doorway of the barracks, clearly having come straight to where he figured Erwin would be instead of returning his gear to the storage shed with everyone else. The taller teen flashed Erwin a dopey grin, but Erwin could only focus on the brand new smattering of blonde hair across his jaw.

"You’re growing a beard?!"

Mike quirked an eyebrow, an action barely visible under his mop of hair. “Uh, hello to you too, I guess.”

As he loped over to Erwin’s bedside, he rubs a hand over his chin, as if only just realising it was there himself. He swooped down to press a kiss on Erwin’s cheek, but upon feeling the prickle of his freshly growing beard, Erwin shoved him away.

"Get it off, GET IT OFF!"

"Erwin. You’re over-reacting."

Erwin tried his very best not to pout. When he felt himself failing, he let himself tip forward a bit, until his head pressed against Mike’s abdomen.

"You’re sixteen," he sulked, "you’re not supposed to be able to get stubble yet."

"Jealous because you can’t grow your own?"

Erwin glared up at him in response. What gave him the right to be so….so…../pubertal/?!

"I was going to ask one of the squad leaders for a razor so I could shave it. But I think I’m growing a bit more attached to it now." Mike smirked, reaching down a hand to card through his partner’s hair.

Erwin sighed, but his gaze softened, and he pulled Mike down onto the mattress beside him. Their lips met in a mostly-chaste “welcome home” kiss, and even though the little bristles still tickled Erwin’s cheek, he found that he was kind of warming up to it, too.


	6. Hanji/Petra cosplaying one piece

“Does that hurt? It looks like it hurts.” From their seat on the edge of the hotel bed, Hanji reached out their foot to poke a toe against the heel of the red stiletto-heel boots Petra was wearing. Petra gasped, teetering on the spot for a moment before rebalancing herself.

"Honestly, yes! Suffice to say, Hanji, you clearly did not have my shoe size in mind when you /so thoughtfully/ bought me this outfit," the red-headed woman picked at her bra top, cleavage practically spilling out of the pink ruffles, "or any of my other measurements, actually."

Hanji grinned, looking their lover up and down appreciatively. “Nah, it’s perfect babe. Now put the wig on, there’s only half an hour until the couples cosplay event and you still gotta do my makeup for Nami!!”

Petra rolls her eyes and teeters her way over to the dresser, where the long, black, fringed wig awaits her. She scowls at the wig head’s blank yet mocking expression as she stuffs her hair in a bun and then under a wig cap.

"Remind me again why I couldn’t be Nami, seeing as I already have the hair, and all?"

"Becaaauuse, Petra, this way I get to hold Nico Robin’s hand all day!!"


	7. Mike/Erwin/Nanaba/Hanji/Levi

Mike always did the cooking. Most chores they shared, but between Levi and Nanaba’s aversion to meat, Erwin’s dismal knowledge of recipes, and Hanji’s frankly frightening flame-grilling techniques, it was settled fairly early on in their relationship that Mike would be in sole charge of providing food for their little family.

Of course this came with its difficulties, but Mike found that he enjoyed creating hearty meals suited to each of his partners’ tastes, especially on the weeks where they managed to filch off-cuts from the nearby butcher or got good deals at the produce markets.

Tonight Mike served soup: pea and ham for himself, Hanji and Erwin, and pea and potato for the resident vegetarians. It was a cheap but filling recipe he’d been holding onto for a cold night like this one, and the grateful expressions of his lovers as they gripped their little bowls of hot broth warmed his heart along with their fingers.

Sat down on their beaten couch, crowded around the static-y radio to hear the late-night popular music, five bodies snuggled close against the cold and celebrated the end of another day with quiet companionship, relaxing in the warmth of each others affection.


	8. Eruri high school au

While he never cared to use it on himself, Erwin found that watching Levi put his makeup on in the mirror of the school bathrooms was both fascinating and relaxing, in the same way as those youtube videos of crinkling paper.

He kept one eye on the doorway, making sure that no other boys or teachers came their way, but for the most part his attentions were on the reflection of Levi’s face in the mirror, applying eyeliner and black lipstick with the kind of steady ease that only came from months of practice.

Erwin didn’t like to think of his boyfriend as “more attractive” when he wore makeup, but the smoky kohl and sharp, refined lines of his eyeliner certainly gave a dangerous, cat-like edge to his natural beauty. Of course it was completely against the dress code to wear such bold makeup, but Levi had never been one to follow the rules.

"Alright, I’m done. Are we going to math class or skipping today?" Levi turned to him and stuffed his cosmetics bag into his backpack, lips poised in a satisfied smile that kind of ruined his grumpy goth boy look. Erwin felt his heart skip a beat.

"Is that lipstick the sticky kind?"

"Uh.. no? It’s matte."

Erwin ducked down and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, sighing happily into his mouth when he began to kiss back. After a long moment Levi stepped back, and true to his word, not a single smudge could be seen on his smirking lips.

"Skipping it is, then."


	9. Levi/Hanji scouting mission

No one had anticipated the storm, even though Hanji felt like a fool for not recognising the warning signs before they left for their mission. The humidity, the red dawn, looking back xe’s surprised no one else picked up on it either, especially when they were normally so careful when planning training exercises outside the walls.

The children were all safe, so far, but xe knew the risk of something going wrong increased with every drop of rain and hail. The lean-to tents they set up in the trees were sturdy, military grade, but like everything they had their limits, and xe hated the idea of a heavy chunk of hail ripping through the canvas and falling on some trainee’s head.

Xe glanced at Levi, the only other adult officer in their little group. He looked about as awful as xe felt, wet through and with the expression of an angry cat. It was kind of adorable. Xe scooted closer, wrapping xir cloak around them both and throwing him an apologetic smile. That was about all the protection from the storm that they were going to get tonight, having given up their tent for a boy who had somehow completely forgotten to pack his own. Judging from the look on Levi’s face, he still wasn’t over xir betrayal. Xe chuckled quietly. The little man sure was a grump, but xe knew he wouldn’t have left that kid out to freeze either.

"S-squad leader Hanji?" A girl, probably no older than 14, peeked her head out from the tent closest to xir, hair damp from rain and skin covered in goosebumps.

"Mm?"

"Me and Jenn can’t sleep…" Upon hearing her name, her bunkmate shuffled out as well. They looked scared, and small, and so young. Nothing like soldiers.

Another head poked out from a tent on a higher branch, peering over the thick arm of the giant tree they’d sought refuge in. The owner of the head, a boy of 17, nodded in agreement. Levi sighed beside xir.

"That’s alright, neither can we." Hanji smirked, trying xir best to not betray exactly how much xir teeth were chattering while xe spoke.

A dozen little faces stared at xir, apparently dissatisfied with xir answer. The rain beat down noisily against their tree, and xe found xirself glad for xir naturally loud voice. Hanji mustered up xir best proper smile.

"Hey, howabout we sing a campfire song?"

Levi stirred beside xir. “Pff, for what fucking campfire?”

Xe pinched him in the side, and he shut up. Xe smirked, but shuffled a bit closer and wrapped an arm around his waist under xir cloak. The cold must be getting to him if he let xir get away with a pinch without giving one back.

"I got one," Hanji smiled and took a breath before beginning to sing, slow in melody and low in pitch.

"I forbid thee maidens all  
who let fly your lovely hair  
to go down to Carterhaugh  
for young Tam Lin is there..”

A few of the younger cadets smiled and started to sing along, recognising the nursery rhyme immediately, and by the third verse most were at least humming. Xe felt a weight on xir shoulder, Levi’s head, and if xe concentrated hard enough xe could almost feel the vibrations from his throat when he started to sing along, so soft that xe could hardly hear.

They were all still cold, still scared, but as the rain began to clear ever so slowly, they found that they didn’t feel so alone.


	10. Mike/Nanaba - Skinnydipping

The second their shirt is off, he’s putty in their hands, but what else is new. Mike’s worries of sharks and curious tourists and /the law/ go straight out the window, and his heart does this funny little leap when he sees them running into the waves, moonlight illuminating their skin like some kind of dangerous, deep-sea merperson. 

 

He almost trips over his own shorts in a rushed attempt at taking them off, but soon enough he’s in the water too, the cold causing his skin to prickle with goosebumps that only disappear when they wrap their arms around him and kiss him deeply, the smell of the ocean waning for a moment as the familiar scent of his lover envelops him.


	11. Jean/Marco - Date night

Marco likes to think he’s an honest guy, but he just can’t bring himself to tell Jean about the smudge of pasta sauce on the corner of his mouth that has been there for almost an hour now. He knows Jean has been trying to impress him all night, talking about his achievements and namedropping his D-list celebrity acquaintances, and while Marco /has/ had a lovely time, that little fleck of sauce has been outshining his date for far too long. Jean makes a hiccup-y sort of sound when Marco finally leans over and kisses the smudge of red off his mouth, but otherwise doesn’t resist, and Marco finds himself hoping that he gets more excuses to do that in the future.


	12. Jean/Mikasa makeouts

"Mika-asa your boob is in my hand I think there m-might be some kind of a mistake—"

The dark-haired girl shushes him, causing a blush to break out across his cheeks as she melts into his lap, lips so close to his own that he can feel the warmth of her breath. Maybe if his mind had been working at full capacity he might have seen it coming, but when she kisses him he’s entirely unprepared, moaning into her mouth like a high-school kid, like he’s never kissed a girl before. She makes him so nervous, but when she spares him a small smile, he feels like he could conquer the world.


	13. Jean/Armin

Jean found him curled up in the barracks with his nose in a book, brows furrowed in concentration, and looking like the most completely, heart-stoppingly adorable boy in the whole world, which did no good to calm Jean’s nerves.

"So uh, Armin, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go into town with me some time, like sort of a kinda date, if you’re at all interested in that, maybe—"

"Did you know giraffes clean their noses with their tongues?" The blonde boy peered up at him for all of one second before getting to his feet and walking off, muttering something like "gotta tell Eren..", and Jean was left squinting at the indent in the mattress where the object of his affections once sat.

"What the fuck is a giraffe?"


	14. Levi/Petra post-sex bath

No matter how exhausted they are, Levi always insists they bathe after they have sex.

At first Petra thought it was cute, but today’s drills followed by a night of making love left her desperate for sleep. She feels it especially badly right now, leaning against her lover’s chest in a tub of wonderfully warm water, she feels herself drifting off. The only thing keeping her awake is the soft cloth he’s rubbing up her thighs, wiping her clean, just intimate enough to send a second tiny spark of desire to between her legs.

"Are you sore?"

Levi’s voice isn’t loud, but in her tired state it causes her to jump slightly. He snorts a puff of warm breath over her bare neck, and she feels herself breaking out in goosebumps.

"A little. M’sleepy, Levi, can we get out?"

The kisses he plants on her neck do nothing to wake her up, although she doubts that was his intention. The hand not holding his washcloth moves to her damp hair, scritching at her scalp with blunt nails in such a soothing manner that she’s sure she’s about to start dreaming right then and there.

"If you like."

He kisses the shell of her ear and suddenly he’s standing up, dripping water onto her head. She cranes her neck to throw her lover the best glare she can manage, before standing up and cuddling close to him so he can wrap his towel around them both.

In the morning, Petra barely remembers him leading her back to his bed, covering her with more than her share of blankets, and holding her tightly, although that’s exactly how she wakes up. She spares a moment to kiss his nose gently before drifting back off to sleep, because a nights like that deserve a sleep-in.


	15. Erejean - things you said that made me feel like shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for panic attacks, depression, and partners who don't quite get it. Couldn't resist a promising ending tho bc i hate Sads

"You’re so fucking frustrating!" Eren growls, and Jean can only think that /this is it, his patience has run out./

It’s 2pm and Jean isn’t out of bed yet, which has become a regular occurrence in the last few weeks. He’s under the blankets even though it’s summer and he’s sweating, but he feels more protected underneath the covers than anywhere else lately.

"Hello..? Jean, are you even listening?" The dark-skinned boy runs a hand through his hair, his frustration growing. Jean meets his eyes, but doesn’t feel up to much more. "Can you just…just get up and /do something/? Please?"

He looks almost defeated now, which makes Jean want to cry. He can’t expect Eren to know how it feels, though. How the depression sticks to Jean like sinking sand, and anxiety presses down on his chest even when there’s nothing wrong.

How absolutely impossible /doing something/ feels.

Eren is an understanding, compassionate soul, but he’s always been able to pull himself out of a slump. Jogging every second morning, healthy breakfasts and packed lunches, and a wide, carefree grin that makes the sun look dim. Eren doesn’t know the tangible feeling of void that lives inside his partner. He can’t even fathom it.

Coming back to himself a little, Jean swallows and sits up, blankets falling away from his bare chest. He shrugs, and tries to force some sound out of his mouth, but it doesn’t work.

For all his good habits, Jean can see the bags forming under Eren’s eyes, and he feels a sharp pang of guilt over the knowledge that it’s his fault. He’s poison, he’s a toxic mold, even breathing in his air is hurting Eren and he probably doesn’t even realise it.

The panic drawing itself up inside him is almost re-assuring, if only because it affirms the fact that he can still feel something at all. Tears well in his eyes as his chest starts to heave, and yeah, this is it, Eren’s fucking done with him, he’s going to be alone and he’ll die and no one will miss him and—

A familiar warm hand rubs a soothing circle against his bare back, and then another, and Jean keeps crying and whining but it’s partially from relief now. He still feels disgusting and /sick/ deep in the core of him, but for some reason, his fucking stubborn asshole lover is still here mumbling “I’m sorry“‘s and “we’ll work this out“‘s into his skin, so maybe it’s worth trying for one more day.


	16. Reiner/Aru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aru is my trans girl headcanon for Armin. It's not really explicitly mentioned or alluded to in the fic or anything, but she's not a genderbend. You can read more about her [here!!](http://nixiad.tumblr.com/tagged/aru)
> 
> (This is kinda long for a drabble but I still stuck with lazy formatting, so as always, /words between slashes/ imply italics.)

Reiner was pretty sure he had somehow messed up this whole "being gay" thing somewhere along the line. Or maybe that was the wrong way to phrase it. Maybe he was just really, really good at being bisexual.

He knew for certain that he wouldn't have felt this way a year ago, waiting for a pretty girl to finish cheer practice with butterflies in his stomach. Aru had joined the cheer team only a few weeks ago, but Reiner had been smitten since the first time he'd looked over the football field to see her being tossed, high, high into the air, small frame spinning gracefully and pleated skirt fluttering around her waist. A lot of things can change in a year, he figured, and Reiner couldn't find it within himself to care too much.

Trying to perform drills with the rest of the football team while the cheer team was doing the same had resulted in Reiner having to run extra laps twice so far due to his constant distraction. He doubted that would change any time soon, despite the protests of his burning legs.

The thought of his sore muscles was pushed to the back of his mind as a flash of pink and blonde appeared from around the corner. Reiner beamed immediately, pulling her into an embrace as soon as she was within reaching distance. Hugging Aru was possibly one of the nicest parts of Reiner's day, and he got to do it even more ever since they started the tradition of going on little dates after school on Fridays. She was so /soft/, skin glowing from her post-practice shower, the curve of her waist squishing a little between his arms. She smelled like strawberries, and he was in love, probably.

Aru wriggled out of his grip, giggling as she smoothed her wrinkled top. "Sorry I took so long, there was a queue for the showers!"

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting long. Coach had another one of his /inspirational speeches/ lined up for after practice. They're getting longer as we get closer to the big game, I'm sure of it." Reiner smirked, hesitating only for a moment before intertwining his fingers with her own. "So where are we going today, anyway?"

Aru took a step forward, setting them on a steady pace towards the school gates. "I was thinking maybe that new ice cream place down by the mall? I heard someone say they have /chai flavour/, isn't that exciting?!"

Reiner wasn't entirely sure what a chai even was, but nodded along. Ice cream sounded good. Ice cream with Aru sounded even better.

\--

The walk to the ice cream shop wasn't too long, but in the honey-like sunlight of the late afternoon, Reiner was very ready for a cold treat by the time they got there.

Aru's eyes lit up as soon as they saw the interior of the building, and Reiner could see why - it was decorated nicely, pastel pink walls and ceilings with 50's-style checkered linoleum, and Aru almost blended in with the walls in her pink top and pink-er denim shorts.

Aside from being pretty, the place was also packed with customers, and Reiner recognised a few faces from not only their school but also the neighboring few. Despite the cold temperature of the parlor, Reiner felt his cheeks heat when he realised that Aru hadn't let go of his hand. Clearly, she was happy to be seen with him in front of others, and that felt kinda nice, even if Jaeger and Kirschtein kept trying to waggle their eyebrows at him from a booth in the corner. As if they weren't totally on a date too.

"I'm gonna go up and order, what do you want?"

Reiner's eyes widened as he looked down at Aru beside him. He hadn't even thought about flavours, and by the look of the menu board above their heads, there were a /lot/ of options. "Uh, I'll have chai too." He hoped that chai tasted okay, whatever it turned out to be. "I'm gonna go find us a seat."

As Aru joined the queue, Reiner realised that picking an ice cream wasn't going to be the only challenge of the evening. There were people packed into every available booth, and most of the wall space was taken up too. He spotted a table outside and weaved his way out to claim it, but upon closer inspection he saw that the two chairs that had belonged to that table had been stolen by the group of four at the other table. Greedy.

The only other available seat in sight was the thick concrete edge of a large garden bed opposite the store. It was flecked with a little dirt and pigeon poo, but it would have to do. He picked a clean-ish patch and sat, fishing out his phone to pass the time.

Aru didn't take all that long, and Reiner was convinced that she used her charm to cut in line somehow. She returned with a cone in each hand, one bright pink and the other a muted brown.

"Was this really the best you could do?" She teased, appraising their improvised seats.

Reiner chuckled, rubbing his neck with one hand. "Yeah, m'sorry, everything else is taken."

The blonde girl sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically before handing both ice creams to Reiner. "Well, there's only one thing for it. I'm not getting my shorts dirty."

Reiner opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but before he could speak she was hoisting herself up - and right onto his lap. He stared at the back of her head as she wriggled a little, settling herself onto his thighs, before reaching around to grab the pink cone out of his hand.

Truthfully, she barely weighed a thing. Her hips weren't even wide enough to span the entire width of his thighs, and her head came to his chin, long blonde strands of hair tickling against his neck. It was, for sure, the closest they'd been, physically. He willed his heart to shut the hell up, in case she could feel it beating through his chest.

After a few licks of her ice cream, Aru tipped her head back, so that he found himself looking at her from upside down. "Are you alright with this?"

He swallowed and nodded, not trusting himself to properly speak out loud. To reassure her - and maybe, just a little bit, for his own benefit - he moved his free hand to her hip, holding her side gently and loving the warmth that radiated off the tiny bit of exposed skin touching his ring finger.

Aru grinned before re-adjusting herself, settling back into his chest. It was kind of wonderful how easily she fit there, he thought.

A cool drip ran down his thumb, and he remembered his own treat in his other hand. Slowly, tentatively, he gave the chai ice cream a lick. /Oh/. That was pretty good, actually.

Coming upon a realisation, Reiner frowned, and peered over Aru's head to see the ice cream she was raising to her lips. Bright pink and with little flecks of fruit through it, it was unmistakably /not/ chai flavoured.

"Hey, you didn't end up getting a chai one after all." He commented. Honestly, the pink confection matched everything else about her, so he was hardly surprised.

Aru turned slightly in his lap to face him a little better. "Yeah, well," she smirked, "why buy a whole one when I can just do this?" And with that, she pressed a small kiss right to the corner of his mouth. 

Reiner felt his cheeks turn the colour of Aru's ice cream cone, of her shorts, of the walls of the icecreamery, and when she giggled hysterically he knew he'd never felt so gay in his life.


End file.
